DARK SIDE
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Podía sentirla, podía verla... la sangre en mis manos, la sangre del hombre que es mi padre, escuchaba los gritos de mi madre y miraba la consternación y terror de mi hermano. Sin embargo, no podía detenerme. Porque yo no tenia el control de mi cuerpo. Quería gritar pero no podía, el me controlaba, el se reía, el quería venganza. El... era yo y yo era el.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Podia sentirla, podia verla... la sangre en mis manos, la sangre del hombre que es mi padre, escuchaba los gritos de mi madre y miraba la consternacion y terror de mi hermano.

Sin embargo, no podia detenerme. Porque yo no tenia el control de mi cuerpo. Queria gritar pero no podia, el me controlaba, el se reia, el queria venganza.

El... era yo y yo era el.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 "El chico solitario"**

Nuevo perido, nueva escuela, nuevos amigos, nuevas metas y oportunidades. Asi veia en ese momento su vida Kurt Hummel quien entraba a su primer año a NYADA, la mejor escuela para todos los que quieran ser grandes artistas. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado pues toda su vida espero por esto, el practicamente cantaba desde que que traia pañales, casi siempre cuando entraba a una nueva escuela se encontraba nervioso pero sabia que ese era su lugar, nunca se sintio mas seguro. Ademas, no estaba solo.

\- Amigoooo por fin llegas! - dijo Rachel, la mejor amiga de Kurt quien habia llegado dias antes.

\- perdon, me perdi en esta gran ciudad - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

\- descuida, todo es tan genial Kurt! por fin estamos aqui, lo logramos

Kurt sonrio recordando todo lo que habian tenido que hacer para estar ahi.

\- bien, movamonos ya que dentro de diez minutos empieza nuestra primera clase del dia.

Ambos se fueron emocionados a su primera clase, Kurt penso que habia hecho la mejor eleccion de su vida al entrar ahi y no se habia equivocado, a pesar de que las clases estuvieron pesadas tambien habian sido muy motivadoras y geniales, las disfrutaron. Ahora se dirigian a la cafeteria la cual era enorme, miro asombrado todo, incluso la comida era verdaderamente exquisita. Vio los diferentes grupos de amigos en las distintas mesas, ellos habian hecho buenos amigos, Mercedes quien era una gran cantante, Brittany que era sin duda una gran bailarina y Elliot, un chico gay con una extraordinaria voz, tomaron una mesa y se sentaron.

Comenzaron a hablar de distintos temas, Kurt volvio a inspeccionar el lugar y entonces alguien llamo su atencion, un chico pelinegro, de estatura media, apuesto... realmente apuesto. Pero lo que le llamo la atencion es que estaba completamente solo en una de las mesas de la esquina derecha de la cafeteria.

\- oigan chicos, ¿saben quien es ese chico de alla? - pregunto indicandoles con la mirada a quien se referia.

Elliot dio un suspiro - es Blaine Anderson, es de segundo - contesto.

\- ¿saben porque esta solo? ¿no deberiamos invitarlo a sentarse con nosotros? - pregunto, obteniendo una negativa de todos exceptuando a Elliot.

\- ¿porque?

\- porque es un psicopata!no se como lo admitieron nuevamente aqui - le contesto Mercedes entre aterrada y enojada.

Kurt se quedo impactado por eso ¿un psicopata? ¿en serio? ese chico que tenia una mirada tan triste y perdida. Mas bien parecia alguien muy solo y que sufria en silencio.

\- ¿porque dices eso? ¿que se supone que hizo?

\- no se supone, lo que hizo! en verano se volvio loco, intento matar a su familia, su padre esta en coma porque lo apuñalo tres veces!

Kurt estaba anonadado por la noticia, pero vio como Elliot miraba al moreno, no habia enojo, ni rencor, lo miraba como con tristeza y lastima... nostalgia.

\- ¿sucede algo Elliot? - pero este solo agacho la mirada, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- el y Blaine fueron los mejores amigos, eran mis dos unicornios - dijo Brittany con un tono triste.

Kurt se acerco al chico - ¿lo extrañas eh? - le pregunto pero mas bien sonaba como una afirmacion.

\- es simplemente que no lo entiendo, Blaine siempre fue muy noble, demasiado de hecho... siempre se preocupaba por los demas, era alegre y sonreia por todo, incluso por lo triste, si, tenia problemas con su familia porque no lo aceptaban por ser gay exceptuando a su hermano pero el no era capaz de hacer eso, ni siquiera nunca fue violento, aun me resulta increible lo que sucedio

Kurt suspiro, todo le resultaba muy extraño - estan seguros que lo hizo? es decir, ¿como es que no esta en prision? ¿porque lo admitirian nuevamente?

\- fue noticia Kurt, todo New York lo supo, los Anderson son una familia importante... el mismo lo admitio, el porque no esta en la carcel es un misterio asi como el porque fue admitido aqui, su madre lo aborrece y el unico que lo apoya es su hermano mayor Cooper - le explico Mercedes.

\- el mismo me pidio que me alejara de el, porque era peligroso, asi como a mi alejo a otros amigos... los demas se alejaron por lo que hizo - explico elliot.

Kurt miraba nuevamente a Blaine, y noto como las dos mesas cerca de el estaban vacias, lo evitaban, eso era realmente triste... una soledad asi. Ademas, no se creia que fuera un psicopata, siquiera un homida, esos no tienen sentimientos, no protegerian a nadie.

\- quiero conocerlo - dijo y se paro rapidamente par que no pudieran detenerlo.

Llego a la mesa, justo frente a Blaine quien levanto la mirada al notar su presencia.

Azul y Miel se encontraron.

Azules llenos de vida y Mieles... completamente vacios.


	2. Chapter 2

**ME DI CUENTA QUE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO NI SALUDE, QUE BUENO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, AQUI EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, LO ACTUALIZARE EL VIERNES DE CADA SEMANA ;)**

**Jeny: eso lo sabras en este capitulo :o**

**4everbutterfly: awww espero te sigas enganchando :3**

**robinnxc: siiii kurt estara ahi para el :)**

**Klaineitsthebestintheworld: jajaja ideas que se le vienen a uno xD aunque no entendi la mitad de tu review xD gracias por leer :D**

**Rose castle: que bueno que te haya gustado :D**

**JaviHummelMalik: hablas en plural xD este lo estoy haciendo yo, Greyci xD jajaja pero es normal hago muchas historias con diana :3**

**Betsy C: la historia de Blaine se sabra poco a poco**

**Gabriela Cruz: y espero sea increible y les siga gutando :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 "Suplica"**

Kurt se sorprendio por la tristeza y soledad infinita que reflejaban esos hermosos ojos mieles, se veian tan cansados en el cuerpo de un chico que tiene toda una vida por delante. Quizo llorar de tan solo ver al joven delante de el.

\- hola - le saludo, el moreno lo miraba como si fuera un fenomeno.

\- si vas a preguntar algo chico nuevo te sugiero le preguntes a otro - dijo sin sonar realmente molesto o grosero, solo sonaba indiferente, Kurt sabia que eso lo hacia para alejarlo solamente.

\- no tengo nada que preguntar y por cierto, mi nombre es Kurt

El pelinegro volvio a verle extraño - ¿porque me estas hablando de todos modos? dudo que aun no sepas lo que pasa conmigo o eres demasiado tonto para ignorarlo - le decia aun tranquilo, el castaño solo suspiro, no tenia que ser inteligente para saber que el chico solo queria ahuyentarlo pero Kurt no era facil de alejar mucho menos cuando se propone todo lo contrario asi que, en contra de todo lo que pudiera deciar el ojimiel se sento a su lado.

\- si, lo se y no me importa quiero conocerte por mi mismo no por lo que digan los demas

\- intente matar a mi familia - dijo de repente retandolo con la mirada.

\- lo se

\- ¿como no puede importarte?

\- tus motivos debiste de tener

\- ¿estas loco? - le pregunto mostrando por fin una emocion distinta, sorpresa. Kurt penso que estaba funcionando.

\- no, pero todos aseguran que tu si aunque por tu reaccion puedo ver claramente que no

Blaine lo miro extrañado, para nada se esperaba que alguien se le acercara y mucho menos le hablara, ademas de esa manera tan confiada, despues de aquello muchos se alejaron, otros que en verdad lo apreciaban querian quedarse pero el decidio alejarse por la seguridad de todos asi que se acostumbro a la soledad y ese chico desconocido parecia no entender realmente la gravedad de la situacion.

\- ok, no se que te propongas con esto pero en serio Kurt, no estoy en busca de amigos

\- que lastima porque yo si estoy en busca de ellos y tu me agradas

\- ¿como te va a agradar un asesino?

\- casi asesino - le corrigio Kurt.

Blaine lo miro furioso y entonces lo escucho.

_"callalo... hace mucho ruido"_

\- no... - dijo Blaine bajito, Kurt lo miro confundio.

_"No te agrada la gente ruidosa... a mi tampoco"_

\- Basta.. no

Kurt extrañado toco la mejilla de Blaine, este volvio a mirarlo como antes - ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto preocupado el castaño por el comportamiento del moreno. Blaine nego con la cabeza.

\- yo solo... por favor, solo alejate de mi - dijo tomando su mochila y Kurt lo detuvo jalandolo del brazo.

\- no voy a hacerlo, quiero conocerte - Kurt sono completamente determinado y entonces vio como la mirada de Blaine se torno dulce pero nostalgica, triste... cansada.

\- no sabes lo que dices Kurt, soy peligroso no quiero hacerte daño por favor solo alejate... - parecia un ruego y Kurt solto al moreno, este salio casi corriendo del lugar, el castaño estaba estupefacto por lo que acababa de pasar.

El comportamiento del moreno solo le dejo claro que el chico necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba apoyo, salir de esa soledad, lo que lo tenia realmente confundido fue el comportamiento extraño cuando hablo bajito, lo escucho claramente decir "basta" como si hablara con alguien, todo era demasiado extraño, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintio la mano de alguien en su hombro.

\- ¿que te dijo? - era Elliot

\- que es peligroso, que no quiere hacerme daño... que me alejara de el

El mas alto suspiro - vaya... lograste mucho a casi todos solo los ignora, a mi me dijo algo parecido el dia que termino nuestra amistad pero fue extraño - dijo haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿a que te refieres?

\- antes de pedirme eso el comenzo a decir cosas sin sentido, como si hablara con alguien mas... supongo que por eso va a terapia

\- ¿en serio, con quien?

\- la psiquiatra de aqui, Emma Shuester

Kurt abrio la boca sorprendido, era su madrina, que pequeño era el mundo, tenia que lograr saber que sucedia realmente con Blaine, no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que Blaine no es una mala persona y que estaba pasando por algo realmente fuerte.

\- ¿que decia? ya sabes... cuando dices que hablo sin sentido

\- solo recuerdo un "no" "callate" "no lo hare" despues solo me pidio que si en verdad era su amigo lo dejara en paz

El castaño sintio un nudo en la garganta, si era lo que estaba pensando...

No podia sentir mas que tristeza por Blaine, ya que como creia, lo que habia sucedido no era su culpa.

* * *

**NOS LEERMOS DESPUES :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LOS QUIERO :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!**

**Robinnxc: siii Kurt estara a su lado :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: la actualizaria mas dias pero me da miedo quedarles mal u.u la universidad consume mucho**

**Klaineitsthebestinttheworld: Elliot tendra importancia mas adelante :D tambien en mi fic Soy solo un secreto tendra un papel importante :D gracias por tus palabras :D**

**Jeny: Kurt sera bastante necio :D**

**Guest: jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado tanto Guest!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 "Doble personalidad"**

La psiquiatra Emma miraba mal a su sobrino - en serio Kurt, no puedes solo entrar a mi consultorio preguntandome sobre la salud mental de uno de mis pacientes y esperar a que te lo diga - dijo tranquilamente.

\- oh vamos madrina, en serio me interesa, Blaine parece un buen chico y sin embargo esta tan solo... no se, quiero conocerlo pero para poder acercarme a el debo saber a que me enfrento - le pidio el castaño.

\- no puedo decirte Kurt, es algo que solo queda entre el y yo

\- no se lo dire a nadie, por favor... sea lo que sea ambos sabemos que el lo que menos necesita es estar solo y nadie comprendera lo que hizo ni intentara entenderlo! solo lo acusan de asesino sin saber en verdad que paso

\- ¿y tu lo sabes? - pregunto inquisitiva la peliroja.

\- no pero estoy seguro que no fue completamente su culpa, a el algo le sucede, pude notarlo cuando hable con el

La doctora suspiro - ¿porque te interesa? apenas hablaste unas palabras con el, no entiendo tu interes - espeto la mujer.

\- te mentiria si te dijera un porque ya que no lo se... solo me interesa

\- bien, debes de saber esto, si te llegas a meter en su vida ya no podras salir Kurt

\- lo entiendo

\- ¿realmente lo haces? Blaine se encuentra en un sube y baja Kurt, necesita estabilidad y si tu quieres ser parte de eso o ser eso necesitas quedarte y me refiero a realmente quedarte, siempre. Una inestabilidad en su vida podria ser... destructiva para el

Kurt se quedo pensando en las palabras de su madrina, sabia que estar a lado de Blaine teniendo lo que sea que tenga seria complicado y tal vez demasiado, pero ese chico realmente lo atraia, queri ayudarlo, escucharlo, consolarlo, era una extraña necesidad y solo necesito verlo para saberlo.

\- lo hare, nadie mas esta dispuesto hacerlo, yo si

La mujer suspiro derrotada - ¿sabes lo que es una doble personalidad Kurt? - le pregunto de repente.

\- mas o menos, me doy una idea pero no se exactamente la definicion

\- La doble personalidad consiste en un trastorno disociativo de la identidad del "yo" por el cual una persona posee dos personalidades distintas; es decir, tiene dos formas de ser diferentes, con sus respectivas estructuras, pautas de conducta, criterios y formas de reacción que condicionan su forma de actuar. Dependiendo de diversas circunstancias, generalmente debido a situaciones de tensión psíquica, se pasa de una personalidad a otra, por lo que también se le ha denominado a este trastorno "personalidad alternante". En algunos casos existen tres, cuatro o más personalidades, con lo que se habla de "personalidad múltiple"

\- ¿eso es lo que tiene? - pregunto Kurt, aunque sabia lo obvio.

\- asi es, "el" como Blaine a decidido referirse aun no es muy constante pero sale en ocasiones, sobre todo en situacioes estresantes... esas personalidades se crean con el paso del tiempo, cuando guardas mucho dentro de ti y de repente un dia explotan por asi decirlo

\- y el dia del intento de homicidio puedo asumir que todo eso exploto ¿no es asi?

La mujer asintio - no te puedo contar como fue porque ni el mismo Blaine me ha dicho, no se si en realidad no lo recuerda o simplemente no quiere decirlo, lo unico que queda claro es que esa otra personalidad a veces le habla y Blaine le teme, mucho. Por eso se aleja de la gente, pienso que "el" le ordena hacer cosas que jamas haria como por ejemplo...

\- dañar a su familia - termino de decir Kurt.

\- asi es, entonces... ya que rompi una de las reglas mas importantes de un medico al decirte todo esto solo espero que cumplas con lo que dijiste y si Kurt, Blaine necesita a alguien a su lado aun cuando no lo admita, me alegra saber que alguien tan obstinado como tu este interesado en acercarse a el

\- los obstinados nos entendemos - dijo sonriendo arrogante.

\- bien, es mejor que te vayas y por favor recuerda, si entras a su vida no puedes salir... podriamos perder al verdadero Blaine

\- me quedo claro y jamas permitiria que eso suceda - contesto decidido.

La doctora decidio confiar en el.

* * *

Blaine se alejaba del castaño rapidamente - ya dije que no, hare el trabajo solo! - le gritaba en medio pasillo, ambos ignorando como los demas alumnos los miraban.

\- nos asignaron en parejas

\- tu te ofreciste a estar conmigo, nadie quiere hacerlo ¿porque no simplemente eres como los demas?

\- porque no, asi que ni modo, me soportaras y no tienes de otra a menos que quieras reprobar - le dijo severo el castaño pero por dentro muriendose de risa, Blaine parecia un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

Blaine se detuvo y suspiro derrotado - ¿porque haces esto? - le pregunto cansado.

\- porque quiero ser tu amigo

\- yo no quiero tener amigos - le respondio tajante.

\- claro que quieres pero te niegas a ellos, lo siento pero conmigo no sera tan facil, me agradas Blaine

\- ni siquiera me conoces y lo que ya conoces deberia ser suficiente para que ni siquiera voltearas a verme... todos lo hacen

Kurt pudo notar el tono de tristeza en la voz del moreno, sabia que le pesaba la soledad y ahora sabia porque alejaba a todos, esa personalidad que parecia ser todo lo contrario a Blaine lo controlo aquel dia o al menos eso piensa, es lo mas logico. Blaine entonces tuvo que cargar con todas las consecuencias que eso traia.

\- entonces... ¿en tu casa o en la mia?

\- es imposible contigo ¿cierto? - le contesto y Kurt sonrio al darse cuenta del tono de broma del moreno.

\- en la mia sera, te espero a las 5 y donde no vayas averiguare donde vives y entonces ahi me tendras

Entonces se acerco al moreno dejandole un beso en la mejilla y dandose rapidamente la media vuelta e irse, Blaine solo se quedo ahi, quieto. Completamente petrificado por lo que habia hecho el castaño. Lo miro alejandose, y no pudo evitar una timida sonrisa, Kurt parecia diferente, Kurt estaba ahi y eso le daba mucha alegria aunque tambien...

Mucho miedo.

Pues a "el" no le gusta que nadie se meta, "el" solo quiere que esten solos, "el" es malo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

**gracias por leer :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPI**

**gabriela cruz: que bueno que te siga gustando... ya ni me digas :c odio la universidad ¬¬**

**Jeny: kurt no debe rendirse!**

**robinnxc: jajaja por ahora "el" siiii klaine se caso :3 jajaja obvio que la vi!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 "Amigos"**

_Blaine trataba de reprimir sus lagrimas pero estaba tan preocupado, sentia que ya no podia controlarlo, y su padre no lo hacia mas sencillo, tenia esa obsesion por no dejarlo en paz._

_\- eres un maldito maricon! y eso aqui no es aceptable - y otro golpe llegaba, solo que es noche se estaba pasando._

_\- por favor ya basta! padre por favor detente! - le pedia el moreno mientras temblaba._

**_yo puedo acabar con el_**

_Lo escucho decir en su mente, pero Blaine negaba, no, eso no podia salir de su cabeza, ahi tenia que mantenerse._

_\- ¿no te vas a defender? claro que no, los maricas como tu no lo hacen! _

_La madre de Blaine solamente escuchaba en la cocina, Cooper no habia llegado aun, Blaine imploraba por que su hermano llegara y detuviera esto, sabia que si las cosas seguian asi._

_\- mama por favor, deten a mi padre... - pidio mientras seguia arrinconado._

**_sabes que quieres vengarte, sabes que estas harto de la manera en que te humilla, no tienes el valor de detenerlo Blaine... pero yo si_**

_\- no! callate! - grito el moreno._

_\- a mi no me calles insolente - grito el Sr Anderson dandole una patada a su hijo_

_¿Era necesario tanto odio? ¿solo por ser diferente? ¿solo por ser gay merecia ser odiado, humillado y rechazado por su familia? Ni siquiera su madre lo defendia, sabia que ella lo miraba de la misma manera._

**_Aceptalo Blaine... me necesitas_**

_Y si, definitivamente... lo necesitaba._

Blaine desperto de golpe, odiaba recordar ese dia, lo odiaba con toda su alma, sobre todo ese momento en que acepto aquello, aquello que desato todo lo horrible que sucedio. Quedarse dormido en clase no era la mejor decision aunque por suerte nadie lo habia visto o al menos no el profesor.

\- veo que no dormiste bien - escucho la voz de Kurt, rodo los ojos.

\- simplemente me aburre esta clase

\- como sea, ¿vamos a almorzar?

\- ¿aun no entiendes que me gusta estar solo?

\- ¿aun no entiendes que no me importa?

Blaine bufo pero al final iba caminando junto al castaño, desde hace una semana que ambos tenian esa rutina, el castaño siempre lo invitaba a cualquier cosa, almuerzo, hacer un trabajo en equipo, caminar por el pasillo, estudiar juntos y por alguna razon por mas que el le huyera terminaba accediendo a todas sus invitaciones.

\- ¿que tienes pensado hacer este fin de semana? - le pregunto Kurt mientras comian.

\- nada - fue su cortante respuesta.

\- bien, pues hagamos algo - dijo entusiasmado el ojiazul.

\- ¿desde cuando es plural?

\- desde que somos amigos - le respondio como si nada.

\- ¿quien dijo que eramos amigos?

\- yo y no empieces con tus cosas de señor "amo la soledad" que no me las trago asi que... iremos a nadar! hay una alberca que...

\- no ire - dijo determinante.

\- bien, entonces veremos peliculas en tu casa

Blaine queria darse de golpes, Kurt era demasiado necio con respecto a el pero no podia negar que muy dentro de el agradecia la obstinacion del castaño, sentia que al fin alguien realmente se interesaba por el.

\- es imposible decirte no ¿cierto?

\- por fin lo entiendes - dijo un sonriente Kurt.

\- gracias - dice sinceramente Blaine antes de salir de la cafeteria, Kurt se queda estupefacto por la palabra dicha y el tono de voz del moreno, sabia que era su hora de ir con la psiquiatra pero no se esperaba el agradecimiento del moreno pero supuso que era bueno.

Poco a poco pero lograria que Blaine fuera feliz.

* * *

La doctora lo esperaba y entonces lo vio entrar, se dio cuenta que el chico parecia afectado por algo - ¿sucede algo Blaine? - le pregunto tranquilamente mientras este se sentaba frente a ella.

\- Kurt... dios, ese chico me esta volviendo loco

\- ¿en buena manera o en mala?

\- ni siquiera lo se, solo se que el realmente me afecta

\- ¿te agrada? - pregunto la doctora.

\- si... lo he querido negar estos dias, lo intento alejar pero en serio se aferra! no lo se, pero me gusta pasar tiempo con el

\- y entonces... ¿cual es el problema?

\- "el" es el problema - dice cansado.

Emma suspira - ¿lo volviste a escuchar? - pregunto y Blaine asintio.

\- anoche, quiere salir otra vez, me aferro a que no salga, no quiero que salga! solo sabe hacer daño

\- creo que el que salgas con Kurt es bueno para ti, ayer me dijiste que cuando estas con Kurt no lo escuchas

\- asi es pero eso me da mas miedo aun, su silencio cuando esta Kurt me hace creer que planea algo dios, escucheme, parezco loco ¿como es posible que "alguien" viva en mi cabeza?

\- la mente es un gran misterio Blaine, si vieras cuantos casos como el tuyo a habido en la historia

\- ¿que debo hacer? tengo miedo de acercarme a Kurt porque no se si "el" algun dia decida hacerle daño y cuando digo "el" ironicamente tambien me refiero a mi y es lo ultimo que quiero hacer

\- ¿no te has puesto a pensar que quiza tu miedo es lo que hace que el tenga poder sobre ti? deja de temerle, has tu vida como si "el" no existiera y quiza deje de existir, el unico dueño de ti, eres tu Blaine, tenlo siempre presente

Blaine asintio con una semi sonrisa y salio del consultorio, se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a Kurt frente a el, al parecer lo habia esperado.

\- por cierto, de nada - dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa.

Blaine lo miro expectante pero entonces recordo el consejo de su doctora y correspondio la sonrisa.

\- asi que... peliculas, espero te gusten las de comedia romantica, son mis favoritas - dijo Blaine armandose de valor.

\- oh genial, temia que tus favoritas fueran las de terror, definitivamente no son lo mio

\- no debiste haberme dicho eso

\- oh no... cometi un grave error - y ambos se empezaron a reir.

Emma los escucho y solo deseo que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? jaja**

**les encantara el siguiente cap :3**

**NOS LEEMOS CHAUUUU**


	5. Chapter 5

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :3 PUNTUAL COMO DEBE SER XD ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**Gabriela cruz: esperemos asi sea... seguro que si xD**

**Robinnxc: si, Kurt es un amor en esta historia xD 3 jajaja y si, Blaine debe seguir adelante**

**JaviHummelMalik: supongo que habra klex pero mas adelante xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Blaine y Kurt se habian vuelto unidos desde entonces, el moreno decidió tratar de ignorar su realidad con respecto a su otra personalidad y centrarse en la manera de continuar sin tener que preocuparse por esa voz que, por obra de algun milagro, llevaba semanas sin escuchar.

\- creo que deberias volver a hablarle a Elliot - comento el castaño mientras ambos tomaban su lugar en la clase.

\- no lo se... sabes, no quiero presionar las cosas

Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa tierna y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, Blaine se tenso ante tal accion pero no las quito ni se alejo, tampoco dijo nada.

\- es tu amigo y te extraña... ademas, se que tu tambien lo extrañas a el

\- no se si sea bueno para el... contigo no tuve de otra, eres bastante obstinado - dijo mitad cierto y mitad en broma aunque tambien agradecido.

\- oye para tratar con un obstinado tienes que serlo aun mas, ademas valio la pena ¿no? todo ha ido de maravilla entre nosotros, no me equivoque contigo

Blaine sonrio timidamente y se sonrojo, esos momentos eran cuando Kurt se daba cuenta que efectivamente Blaine era un chico tierno, bastante noble, tal como se lo habia dicho Elliot, todo ese tiempo que habian pasado juntos habia descubierto cosas nuevas del moreno, cosas que le encantaban del ojimiel.

_Kurt observaba a Blaine alimentando a unos perritos que estaban detras de un arbol en las afueras de su casa._

_\- ¿tu les das de comer siempre?_

_\- estan solos, son apenas unos cachorritos... - dijo mirandolos con pena y ternura._

_El castaño sonrio y fue por agua para darles en un traste, Blaine le sonrio._

_\- no entiendo como la gente puede abandonarlos, son tan lindos - comento el moreno._

_\- gente que no tiene corazon, son criaturas inocentes que solo buscan un poco de amor y proteccion_

_La mirada de Blaine se turbio un poco y Kurt se dio cuenta._

_\- o tal vez, son gente que tienen miedo..._

_\- a veces solo se escudan del miedo para ser egoistas, nunca se abandona a nadie, sobre todo alguien inocente_

_Blaine lo miro, ambos se miraron, Kurt sabia que Blaine sufria por el abandono de sus padres, sabia que hablaba de el y por eso el dio su punto de vista, el castaño estaba seguro del buen corazon del Blaine, en vez de abandonarlo debieron cuidar de el._

\- entonces ¿lo haras? anda, por mi

Blaine nego con la cabeza divertido - esta bien, intentare arreglar mi amistad con Elliot - el castaño sonrio triunfante.

**_No lo hagas... no los necesitas_**

El moreno temblo al escucharlo, Kurt sintio la tension en las manos del moreno.

\- ¿Blaine?

**_Esta volviendote debil otra vez ¿no te das cuenta?_**

Blaine nego con la cabeza, Kurt entonces supo que sucedia.

\- hey! Blaine despierta! Blaine!

El moreno lo miro y alejo sus manos rapidamente - yo... yo debo irme - dijo saliendo lo mas rapido que pudo del salon, Kurt no lo penso y salio tras el, Blaine corria mientras seguia escuchandolo.

**_Alejate de el, solamente te esta haciendo retroceder_**

\- callate! desaparece! estaba muy bien sin ti

_**Estabas jugando con el muñequito de porcelana pero ya basta, me aburri**_

\- vete! dejame en paz... por favor solo dejame

Blaine se detuvo debajo de las gradas, sabia que era hora de clases y nadie estaria ahi, Kurt se encontraba cerca, observandolo, lograba esuchar lo que el moreno decia a la nada pero sabia que el moreno peleaba con "el".

_**Yo soy parte de ti Blaine... sin mi, ni siquiera estarias aqui**_

Las lagrimas empezaban a derramarse y el moreno volvia a rendirse ¿nunca se libraria de el? ¿fue una tonteria haber tenido esperanza? queria una vida normal, queria olvidarse de su pasado, queria... intentar algo con Kurt.

\- Blaine, Blaine abre los ojos

El moreno abrio los ojos y observo la mirada azulada del castaño, no sabia en que momento lo alcanzo.

\- ya no estas solo Blaine, yo estoy aqui - le dijo con determinacion.

\- no lo entiendes...

\- se lo que pasa contigo, lo se Blaine y no me importa, no dejare que "el" te venza, tu puedes con esto Blaine... ambos podemos con esto

\- me dejaras, todos siempre me dejan... - dijo pensando en sus padres, en sus amigos.

\- yo no lo hare

Blaine lo miro a los ojos - ¿porque serias diferente? - le pregunto.

\- porque te quiero

Y el moreno no vio venir cuando Kurt unio sus labios en un beso dulce, casto, tierno... un beso que aunque el se lo negara habia estado deseando, sus labios practicamente se acariciaban, el castaño acaricio la mejilla de Blaine con sus dedos, el moreno se perdio en las nuevas y tiernas sensaciones, nunca creyo que pasaria, nadie se le habia acercado desde lo que habia sucedido y en cambio ahi estaba, el chico que se habia aferrado a el desde el principio. Se separaron y se miraron unos segundos.

\- yo tambien te quiero - confeso el mas bajo.

Kurt sonrio y junto su frente con la del menor sin quitar su mirada de la del ojimiel.

\- entonces dejame estar a tu lado, permiteme ayudarte en esta lucha

\- nunca me dejes - le suplico Blaine abrazandolo.

\- Nunca lo hare, lo prometo

_**Blaine... Blaine... Blaine... ¿no has aprendido nada? nunca nadie ha cumplido esa promesa, el no sera diferente. Sera divertido ver como te destruye.**_

El moreno opto por ignorar las palabras en su cabeza, queria creer en Kurt, iba a creer en el.

* * *

**YA SON NOVIOS YEEEEEEI!**

**¿QUE SUCEDERA MAS ADELANTE? :O**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! :3 ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO, COMENTEN :3 ME INSPIRAN SUS COMENTARIOS!**

**Gabriela cruz: no puedo prometer nada xD**

**Tamarisklaine: que bueno que te guste :3 "el" estara tranquilo por un tiempo pero luego...**

**JaviHummelMalik: jjajaja no, aun no habra klex :p**

* * *

**Capitulo 6 "Seguir Adelante"**

Blaine se encontraba durmiendo en el pecho de su ahora novio, despues del ataque de "el" el moreno estaba exhausto por lo cual se fueron al departamento del moreno, Kurt temia dejarlo solo asi que opto por quedarse con el, no paso mucho tiempo para que el ojimiel se rindiera completamente al sueño.

El castaño miraba el rostro apasible de su ahora novio, le daba tanta tristeza pensar en lo dolorosa que era la vida para el, no podia ni siquiera pensar en lo dificil que ha de ser tener una doble personalidad y no cualquiera sino una que hacia daño, tanto a Blaine como a los de su alrededor. Se preguntaba como es que "el" evoluciono, porque otra personalidad se crea de las debilidades ocultas de la persona, llega un momento en que se desatan, lo unico que sabia Kurt es que se habia desatado aquella noche del "intento de homicidio familiar" por el cual estaba acusado su novio.

\- eres tan hermoso Blaine... no mereces esto - dijo acariciando el pelo del moreno, Kurt observaba todo el rostro de su novio, desde los labios ligeramente gruesos y rosas que tenia los cuales moria por besar desde el momento en que lo conocio y que por fin habia logrado besarlos una hora atras, sus ojos mieles con esas pestañas gruesas que enmarcaban sus ojos para que se vieran mas bellos de lo que ya eran.

El moreno comenza a despertarse, a Kurt le parecio adorable los gestos que hacia Blaine, se notaba que aun estaba cansado.

\- aun estas aqui - dijo con un deje de alegria.

\- te dije que estaria - contesto dandole un beso en la frente.

\- lo siento es que... me acostumbre a estar solo

Kurt nego y puso su mano en la barbilla del moreno y lo levanto para que lo mirara directamente - eso se acabo, yo estoy contigo ahora Blaine, y lo estare siempre, te quiero - le dijo uniendo sus labios a los del pelinegro, Blaine se sorprendio pero cerro los ojos dejandose llevar y dejando que Kurt profundizara el beso, se separaron y sonrieron.

\- eres demasiado bueno para estar conmigo - dijo Blaine acariciandole una mejilla.

\- nada de eso, ambos somos buenos para estar con el otro... tu tal vez no lo veas o te niegues a hacerlo pero Blaine, tu mereces ser amado y estar acompañado y no solamente yo lo veo

El moreno bajo su mirada - es dificil creerlo cuando detras de ti tienes una carga demasiado grande... tengo que estar con el miedo diario de dañar a alguien y ahora que estas aqui conmigo me temo que seas tu y es lo ultimo que quiero - dijo imaginandose una escena horrible.

\- no pienses en ello ¿ok? ambos lucharemos contra esto, ya te lo dije

\- solo prometeme que si un dia no logro controlarlo te alejaras

\- ¿estas loco? es justo en ese momento donde mas me necesitaras

\- no, en ese momento necesitare que estes a salvo

Ambos se miraron fijamente, bien, era increible, su primera pelea en menos de dos horas de volverse novios.

\- dejemos que ese momento lo decida - dijo Kurt tratando de terminar la pequeña discusion.

\- ¿porque te enamoraste de alguien tan jodido como yo? - le pregunto Blaine de repente, Kurt tomo ambas manos del moreno.

\- porque... no hay un porque, solo lo hice Blaine, me enamore de ti incluso cuando tu no querias que lo hiciera

\- no te mereces cargar con alguien como yo...

Kurt lo abrazo en ese momento, sabia que el moreno se sentia poca cosa por la culpa que llevaba sobre el, por saber que no tenia control completo de si mismo. Tenia que hacerlo ver que el era bueno, que era especia, unico.

\- no estoy cargando contigo ¿no te das cuenta? quiero ayudarte con la carga que llevas, es mas facil cuando son dos quien lo cargan ¿no lo crees? quiero estar a tu lado y mostrarte que la vida es hermosa cuando decides darle la oportunidad, se que tu situacion es complicada, se en lo que me estoy metiendo, pero Blaine... todos merecemos ser amados y estoy seguro, que tu mas que nadie lo mereces

Blaine le sonrio timidamente y se acerco para unir sus labios, esta vez siendo el quien intensifico el beso, Kurt cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, si, ahora su primera adiccion eran sin duda los besos de Blaine, de ese chico tan asustado de la vida, de ese chico que oculta su gran nobleza y sensibilidad, ese chico que en tan poco tiempo lo enamoro como ningun otro pudo.

Se separaron un poco y Blaine le sonrio genuinamente - gracias por quererme Kurt, te juro que intentare seguir adelante a pesar de todo - le prometio.

\- asi se habla amor, y no tienes que agradecer nada

* * *

Las clases habian pasado rapidamente y ya se encontraban en el almuerzo, ambos solos en la mesa, Kurt pudo ver a Elliot y sus amigos desde lejos.

\- ¿que has pensado sobre lo que te dije de Elliot? el te extraña

\- no lo se, ha pasado tiempo... no se si sus amigos me aceptaran, me temen Kurt y no me gusta como la gente me mira

El corazon de Kurt se estrujo, el mismo habia observado la manera en que miraban a su novio, desde desprecio hasta terror, como si el fuera una especia de criatura terrorifica y despreciable, si tan solo supieran la maravillosa persona que habia detras del estupido accidente.

\- te aseguro que ellos en cuanto te conozcan como realmente eres te amaran

\- no todos son como tu Kurt ademas, yo he causado un poco esto, ya sabes... decidi alejar a todos

\- puedes cambiar eso

El moreno bajo la mirada pensativo, Kurt rodo los ojos y tomo el rostro de su novio en sus manos, este lo miro sorprendido y entonces Kurt lo beso, ahi en medio de la cafeteria, sin importarle la mirada ni el pensamiento de nadie, el moreno se dejo llevar regresandole el beso, sus labios se movian en un compas exacto y placentero, Kurt se separo sonriendole socarronamente.

\- deja de estar de negado y vamos a sentarnos con ellos, estoy seguro que quieren escuchar nuestra historia

\- estas demente - dijo Blaine tomando la mano que Kurt le estaba ofreciendo y comenzando a dirigirse a la mesa de sus amigos.

¿Como reaccionaran estos?

* * *

**¿como creen que lo reciban los demas? ¿podra integrarse a ellos?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE :3 GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN CADA UNO DE MIS FICS! HOY LES DESEO FUERZA... SE ACABA GLEE Y SOLO NOS QUEDARA FANFICTION PARA SOBREVIVIR :c**

**tamarisklaine: no, no te decepciones! pero les costara confiar en el...**

**jeny: si, ya son novios :3**

**Guest: siii kurt es un amor y Blaine practicamente esta luchando consigo mismo, la amistad Blelliot sera muy importante aqui**

**Robinnxc: ajajaja kurt terco :3 "el" tomara fuerza mas adelante...**

**Gabriela cruz: esperemos que si, Blaine se merece tener nuevamente su vida normal**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajajaja todavia falta para el klex XD**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 "Amistad"**

Kurt y Blaine se pararo frente a la mesa donde estaban dus compañeros, Kurt sintio la fuerza que el moreno estaba empleando en su mano, claramente nervioso.

\- Chicos! No les molesta que nos sentemos con ustedes, cierto? - pregunto con una sonrisa el castaño.

\- Por supuesto que no, sientense - contesto amablemente Elliot.

Blaine se sentó a lado de su novio, se sentia un poco intimidado por la mirada de los demas, Mercedes y Rachel lo miraban con un poco de miedo e incertidumbre, Brittany parecia emocionada mientras Santana parecia estarlo analizando y Elliot estaba observándolo pensativo. Kurt seguia tomando de la mano a Blaine quien seguia tenso, hasta q Elliot rompio el silencio.

\- Asi que... ¿estan juntos? - preguntó curioso a pesar de que era obvio después del beso que minutos atras habian presenciado.

Kurt guardo silencio dandole una mirada a su novio para que el contestara. Blaine trago saliva y miro al que era su mejor amigo.

\- Si, kurt y yo somos novios - dijo el moreno sonrojado.

Elliot no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes, el Blaine tierno y amable con el que pasaba aventuras increibles.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso Blainey - dijo sonriente el mas alto.

Kurt pudo ver una sonrisa genuina en su novio, aunque aun le incomodaba el silencio de las demas.

\- Y diganme chicas...

\- Bien - interrumpió mercedes - espero que comprendas que nos sentimos algo intimidadas por la presencia de Blaine, no puedes culparnos ya que despues de lo que se sabe es normal asi que...

Antes de que terminara de hablar Blaine se levanto de la mesa y estaba a punto de marcharse hasta que Kurt lo agarro del brazo.

\- no, no tienes porque irte

\- No se sienten comodos con mi presencia kurt, no puedo culparlos, te dije que no era buena idea - decia el moreno con la mirada triste, todos se dieron cuenta de eso, entonces Santana hablo.

\- Mira Blaine, si quieres que te entendamos deberías tener la confianza de decirnos que pasa contigo solo asi podriamos confiar en ti, Elliot lo hace porque te conoce demasiado y kurt es tu novio asi que supongo tambien conoce lo que nosotros desconocemos, ayudanos a entender

Blaine los miro sorprendido, no sabia si podría, volvio a sentarse y sintió como kurt entrelazada sus manos dandole fuerza. Blaine tomo aire y los miro.

Tengo... Tengo un problema psicologico, conocido como doble personalidad, se podria decir que tengo "otro yo" y el bueno... Por asi decirlo es lo contrario a mi

Se quedaron en silencio, completamente sorprendidos por la información que el moreno acababa de darles. Esta vez, Elliot volvio a hablar.

\- Por eso paso lo que paso ¿cierto? No eras realmente tu esa noche, por eso me pediste alejarme, tenias miedo q esa parte de mi me dañara

\- A ti y a los demas, si - aceptó el ojimiel.

\- Tambien de mi quiso alejarse pero soy demasiado terco asi que que tuvo que ceder.

Argumentó el castaño mirandolo con cariño y un poco de burla, Blaine solo rodó los ojos aunque aun se encontraba nervioso.

\- Pobre unicornio, has de sufrir mucho - diji Britt poniendose de pie y dirigiendose al moreno para darle un abrazo, tomando totalmente desprevenido al pelinegro.

Todos asimilaron la situacion, ahora podian comprender el cambio de Blaine, ellos aun no aceptaban que el moreno haya hecho aquello que se le acuso pero ahora todo tenia una explicación, incluso el hecho de que no estuviera en prisión, al tener un problema psicológico no podían encarcelarlo.

\- Te he extrañado Blaine - dijo Elliot.

\- Y yo a ti... Mucho - acepto el moreno, todos lo miraron con tristeza y comprensión.

\- Bien, entonces creo que definitivamente ya eres parte de nosotros amigo - dijo Rachel hablandl por todos.

Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

* * *

Kurt Caminaba por el pasillo despjes de haber guardado sus cosas en su casillero cuando un chico se acerca.

\- porque un chico tan apuesto como tu se deja ver con el asesino de la universidad

Kurt solo rodó los ojos intentando ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

\- ¿es por lastima?

\- A ti que diablos te importa, ni siquiera te conozco

\- Soy Adam

\- Como si me interesara y ahora si me permites necesito ver a mi novio

Dijo molesto, ese chico lo estaba irritando ademas que no le gustaba para nada la manera de referirse a Blaine.

\- no me rendire, me gustas y el homicida de Anderson no es obstaculo

\- No vuelvas a llamar a Blaine asi de nuevo en frente de mi, no lo conoces asi que mejor mantén la boca cerrada

Y con eso dicho se marcho, genial ahlra tendria que lidiar con un idiota detras de el.

En cuanto se encontro con Blaine le congo lo que habia pasado, queria que se tuvieran toda la confianza posible.

\- no deberias de enojarte por eso casi tofa la universidad piensa de esa manera - dijo encogiendose de hombros.

\- Me enoja porque yo te conozco, se como eres y no me gusta que juzguen a mi novio por algo que ignoran

\- Saben lo que leyeron e incluso con mi problema prácticamente fui yo quien quizo matar a mis padres

\- No tenias control sobre ti mismo

Blaine suspiro y sonrio, abrazo al mas alto y le dio un beso rapido - gracias por defenderme pero si te soy sincero solo me importa lo que tu opines de mi, con eso es suficiente, los demas son irrelevantes - kurt sonrio y paso sus manos por la cintura del mas bajo.

\- Si tan solo vieran lo que yo veo

\- ¿y que ves?

\- Un hombre con un corazón de oro, un hombre adorable que ha tenido que sufrif mucho pero que ni hace cambia su esencia, un hombre que robó mi corazon con tan solo una mirada...

\- Gracias kurt

\- Nada de gracias solo digo la verdad

Blaine tomo la mano de kurt entrelazandola con la suya y caminando juntos hacia el restaurante donde comerian, sin saber que la tranquilidad pronto se iría.

* * *

**¿Que problemas creen que se vengan? :o**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, QUIZA EL PROXIMO LO SUBA ANTES DEL VIERNES, ANDO CON INSPIRACION XD YA ME PROYECTE ALGUNOS CAPS PERO NO PROMETO NADA XD**

**Jeny: eso seria algo emm muy feo xD todavia que "el" se enamore de kurt es mas normal pero kurt enamorarse de "el" como que no xD**

**Gabriela cruz: es que es uno de los q peor me cae xD me encanto ponerlo de villano idiota**

**temarisklaine: jajaja mira quiza suba mas pronto el siguiente porque tengo unas ideas pero no prometo nada xD**

**robinnxc: ese maldito de adam pero tendra su merecido!**

**JaviHummelMalik: tiene que haber problemas :o jajaja porque soy yo quien la escribe y me encanta el drama ya sabes xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Habian pasado tres meses desde el noviazgo de Blaine y Kurt, claramente ya toda la universidad lo sabia, nadie se habia metido en ese tiempo, aunque Adam seguia asechando a Kurt pero este lo ignoraba, de vez en cuando se cansaba, solo esperaba que en algun momento se diera por vencido, en verdad estaba enamorado de su novio y no lo dejaria por nadie, mucho menos por un prepotente como el chico britanico.

\- ¿quieres ir a cenar? hoy saldremos tarde de clases asi que estaba pensando en ir a ese restaurante italiano que fuimos hace un mes - le decia Kurt a Blaine mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la universidad.

\- me encantaria, aun no puedo creer que cumplamos tres meses juntos Kurt, la verdad... habia renunciado a esto hace mucho tiempo

\- lo se, y me alegra podido haber llegado en el momento indicado - el castaño tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y se acerco para unir sus labios, amaba besar a Blaine y era una adiccion que nunca se iria, el moreno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mas alto, estaba tan enamorado y era tan feliz con Kurt a su lado, solo deseaba que durara para siempre.

_**Esa ingenuidad Blaine... esa ingenuidad **_

El moreno se separo al instante que lo escucho, Kurt levanto una ceja interrogante y por la mirada de Blaine supo que sucedia - ¿ha regresado? - le pregunto sacando al moreno de su trance.

\- ultimamente ha estado molestando

\- deberias ir a ver a mi madrina

\- no quiero volver a sentirme como si estuviera loco

\- amor, no lo estas ¿ok? pero necesitas ayuda... anda, por mi

Blaine sonrio y le dio un beso rapido a su novio - esta bien, lo hare... ademas, tengo miedo que tome fuerza nuevamente - dijo con temor, Kurt lo abrazo reconfortandolo, ilusamente penso que "el" habia desaparecido de la mente de su novio.

Lamentablemente, se equivoco.

* * *

Emma se encontraba escuchando a Blaine - entonces... ¿no le has dicho a Kurt nada de esto? - le pregunto serenamente mientras el moreno negaba con la cabeza sintiendose culpable.

\- cuando mi madre me hablo hace dos semanas fue como si el boton volviera a activarse, sobre todo cuando ella comenzo a recordarme lo mucho que me odiaba, desde entonces "el" ha estado hablando nuevamente, en esa llamada tengo una laguna, despues mi hermano me dijo que habia insultado a mama y es claro que realmente no fui yo pues... no lo recuerdo

\- al parecer "el" aparece mas que nada en los momentos de tension, en los momentos donde hay emociones negativas... debes tratar de mantenerte tranquilo y sobre todo, evitar a esas personas que te hacen sentir mal, hasta que encontremos la manera de eliminar a tu doble personalidad

\- ¿cree que se pueda?

\- he estado leyendo mucho, y si, pero debemos descubrir... como es que lo creaste, que es lo que lo genero realmente y sobre todo, por mas loco que suene, que es lo que el busca

\- arruinar mi vida, eso es lo que busca

_**Puede que seas debil pero eres inteligente**_

\- callate maldita sea - exclamo Blaine al escucharlo.

**_No puedes deshacerte de mi Blaine, asi que no pierdas el tiempo intentandolo... ya soy parte de ti_**

Blaine iba a gritar hasta que escucho nuevamente la voz de Emma - tranquilizate, no dejes que te controle... todo va a estar bien, tu eres el verdadero dueño de ti, no el - le dijo de manera tranquila, el moreno la escucho y comenzo a relajarse, intentaba ser fuerte, queria serlo pero todo era tan dificil y abrumador.

\- tengo miedo, ahora que nuevamente esta aqui... temo que me haga hacer cosas como las de esa noche

\- lo se, pero no pasara, no lo dejes, solo tu puedes controlar esto

\- no lo controle muy bien esa noche...

\- lo ignorabas entonces Blaine, ahora lo sabes y puedes luchar contra eso

Blaine solo guardo silencio y se marcho, Emma sintio que Blaine le ocultaba algo.

* * *

Blaine caminaba por los pasillo, no entraria a clase no se sentia bien, el terror nuevamente estaba regresando sintiendos claustrofobia o algo parecido, de repente sintio como fue empujado contra un casillero, levanto al mirada encontrandose con el britanico que acosaba a su novio.

\- asi que te has convertio en un mansito Anderson, al parecer todo eso de ser un asesino fue mentira

\- dejame en paz - le dijo Blaine, no estaba de humor ademas que la cabeza le estaba matando.

\- veras... me interesa Kurt mucho, asi que necesito que desaparezcas de en medio

\- lamentablemente para ti, es mi novio asi que no pienso hacerlo - le respondio tajante, el mismo se estaba sorprendiendo de lo que estaba diciendo y de la manera en que lo decia y entonces comprendio.

Estaba pasando otra vez, lo de esa noche.

\- alejate de mi - le advirtio tratando de alejarse pero fue empujado nuevamente esta vez cayendo al suelo.

**_¿Un poco de ayuda, eh Blaine?_**

\- no, no te atrevas

\- ¿que no me atreva a que debilucho

_Debil _Recordaba cuantas veces su padre y "el" le habian llamado asi.

\- eres un maldito cobarde Anderson, no que hace Kurt contigo

**_Podemos acabar con el Blaine... una escoria mas que eliminar_**

\- no

_**Sabes que quieres hacerlo, tu tambien te hartas Blaine... solo dejame el control**_

\- No! no cometere ese error otra vez

\- ¿de que estas hablando fenomeno? - le dio una patada en el estomago.

_**Se acabo!**_

Y entonces Blaine se levanto dandole un golpe en la cara al rubio sorprendiendolo, este se tambaleo y Blaine lo tomo del cuello - ¿con que te gusta molestar a los debiles y desear a los hombres ajenos, eh? veamos si te gusta lo que tengo para darte imbecil - el cambio en la personalidad del moreno era notorio y Adam no entendia, al recibir un golpe fuerte en el estomago entendio que definitivamente Blaine era peligroso.

\- ¿como se siente quedarse sin aire eh? - le dijo con burla - ahora que tal si...

\- Blaine detente! - le grito Kurt quien de lejos habia visto el ataque.

El moreno se quedo inmovil, Adam logro ponerse de pie sangrando de la nariz y aun batallando para respirar - tu novio... es una bestia... Hummel - le susurro antes de irse, Kurt miraba a su novio que se encontraba de espaldas.

\- Blaine...¿que acaba de pasar? tu no eres asi

Este no contesto, Kurt se acerco un poco.

\- ¿Blaine, amor que sucede?

\- al fin nos conocemos Kurt Hummel - dijo volteandose, el castaño no entendia nada, no hasta que miro los ojos de su novio, no, esa definitivamente no era la mirada de su Blaine, era fria e intimidaba y su sonrisa estaba llena de arrogancia.

\- imposible...

\- no creo que necesite presentarme pues no tengo en si un nombre, pero a Blaine le encanta referirse a mi como "el" y debo aceptar que me agrada, es atemorizante ¿no crees?

Kurt nunca creyo que esto pasaria algun dia...  
Que estaria hablando con la doble personalidad de su novio...

De su Blaine ¿a donde ha ido Blaine?

* * *

**"eL" y kurt hablando :o ¿que pasara? ¿que se diran? :o**

**¿y Blaine?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**COMO LES DIJE ESTA VEZ IBA A ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO PORQUE YA TENIA LA IDEA DEL CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN! :D**

**4everbutterfly: jajaja yo tambien ya queria escribir a "el" xD awww que linda, gracias por tus palabras!**

**jeny: adam es un maldito ¬¬**

**klaineisthebestintheworld: awww muchas gracias por considerarme de esa manera :3 jajaja tu deseo es una orden, ahora si no tarde en publicar :3 ¿Dlaine? soy distraida, ¿que es Dlaine?**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajaja pues es normal que te recuerde al color negro porque el tipo es la parte negativa de Blaine**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

Kurt estaba petrificado con la situacion frente a el estaba Blaine pero no era realmente Blaine sino... ni siquiera sabia como referirse a el. La mirada era realmente intimidante nada parecida a la mirada noble de su novio, su sonrisa era petulante nada parecida a la timida y hermosa de su novio, simplemente no, no era el y le dolia porque temia que Blaine no regresara.

\- ¿te has quedado sin habla? - dijo en burla.

\- devuelveme a Blaine - dijo Kurt tomando valor, no era el momento de tener miedo, le prometio a Blaine luchar contra "el" y lo iba a hacer.

\- oh descuida, el volvera aunque quiera no puedo estar aqui mucho tiempo aunque se que llegara el dia en que si

Kurt lo miro desafiante - Blaine es el real, tu no eres mas que una consecuencia de su enfermedad, tu en realidad no existes asi que no digas eso! - le dijo molesto. El moreno solo sonrio arrogante y se acerco un poco, Kurt no se movio de su lugar.

\- tu no lo entiendes, yo soy parte de el, soy aquella personalidad que Blaine nunca tuvo el coraje de mostrar, yo soy la fuerza, el coraje, el odio, el valiente... Blaine es debil, prefiere complacer a las personas en lugar de decirles en verdad lo que piensa, lo que le hacen sentir, sin mi puedo asegurarte que Blaine no estaria aqui siendo tu novio

\- tu eres un asesino, un animal! quisiste matar a su padre!

\- no hice algo que el no quisiera que hiciera, tu no conoces sus pensamientos reales, esos a los que el mismo le teme, tu no conoces la verdadera historia, Blaine Anderson esconde muchas cosas en su mente, en su alma, en su corazon, cosas oscuras que el mismo teme... solo es cuestion de tiempo para que el se rompa y cuando lo haga el se ira y solo quedare yo - termino con voz triunfante.

Kurt lo miro con ira, mirandolo fijamente - el no esta solo, tiene personas que lo amamos y lo apoyamos, eso no sucedera - le aseguro.

\- exacto, esas personas son las que haran que el se rompa

\- no se de que hablas

\- Blaine es inestable, demasiado... le teme a la soledad, a la perdida, yo pude obtener fuerza cuando su padre termino con su paciencia, con el amor que el aun tenia por el, lo mismo pasara cuando las personas que lo apoyan lo decepcionen, eso pasara tarde o temprano

\- estas loco!

\- claro que no, solo hay tres personas que pueden lograr eso, su mejor amigo elliot, su hermano Cooper y mi estimado Kurt, tu... tal vez Elliot consiga un amigo no tan complicado, Cooper en algun momento hara su vida, su familia y el hermano menor enfermo de la cabeza pasara a segundo lugar, y luego estas tu ¿realmente sabes en lo que te has metido? Blaine tiene el pensamiento de un niño inocente, te ve como el amor de su vida, su principe azul, su amor eterno, en el momento en que lo dejes todo habra acabado

\- no lo voy a dejar

El moreno rodo los ojos - dime eso cuando se graduen y empiecen a separarse o cuando se presenten las peleas, tu no lo entiendes no me refiero a cuando terminen para siempre, algo tan simple como una pelea puede romperlo - Kurt abrio los ojos con sorpresa, eso si no lo habia pensado.

\- no te lo esperabas ¿eh? te fijaste en el chico equivocado Kurt

Kurt se quedo pensando, recordando en lo que le habia dicho su madrina.

_\- bien, debes de saber esto, si te llegas a meter en su vida ya no podras salir Kurt_

_\- lo entiendo_

_\- ¿realmente lo haces? Blaine se encuentra en un sube y baja Kurt, necesita estabilidad y si tu quieres ser parte de eso o ser eso necesitas quedarte y me refiero a realmente quedarte, siempre. Una inestabilidad en su vida podria ser... destructiva para el_

El silencio fue abrumador, Kurt cayo en cuenta de que a pesar que el no planeaba irse de la vida de Blaine sabia que los problemas pueden surgir, problemas donde podrian discutir y en el peor de los casos terminar aunque despues regresaran, sin embargo el no podia ni siquiera llegar en si a una verdadera discusion, eso podia complicar todo, podria ser el fin.

Hasta ahora, se daba cuenta de la magnitud del problema.

\- ¿arrepentido Kurt? descuida, nadie te culpara, cargar con un loco como novio no es sencillo

\- el no esta loco

\- lo esta, lo sabes... tu mismo dijiste que yo no soy real ¿cierto?

\- ¿porque no solamente te vas? dejalo tranquilo!

\- antes de que mi tiempo termine ya que siento al molesto de Blaine en la cabeza te dire algo, un pequeño secreto que probablemente Blaine nunca te dira - se acerco hasta poner su rostro muy cerca del oido del castaño, este solo se quedo inmovil, esperando y entonces hablo.

\- No me ire hasta que Blaine realmente quiera que me vaya

Se separo de Kurt, lo miro con maldad y entonces la mirada se volvio dulce pero confundida, Kurt supo que su novio habia regresado - ¿Kurt? ¿en que momento...? ¿y Adam? - pregunto confundido mirando a su alrededor, Kurt no soporto y lo abrazo fuertemente, Blaine se sorprendio sobretodo cuando sintio el cuerpo de su novio temblar.

\- ¿que pasa? ¿es por los golpes? descuida... no me lastimaron realmente

\- no vuelvas... no vuelvas a irte

Blaine se separo - ¿de que hablas? ¿irme a donde? - pregunto nuevamente sin entender.

\- Blaine... conoci a "el" por mas raro que eso suene

\- dios... ¿te hizo algo? no, esto no puede estar pasando es justo lo que temia, debes alejarte Kurt, el es pelig...

\- no, deja de decir tonterias, no te voy a dejar _mucho menos ahora que entendi lo que eso puede hacerte, no voy a perderte _No me lastimo, no se comporto agresivo pero si... Blaine necesito que seas honesto conmigo, realmente honesto

\- ¿sobre que?

Kurt lo miro fijamente por unos segundos - ¿que paso esa noche? - pregunto, necesitaba saberlo pero sobre todo tratar de averiguar eso ultimo que "el" le habia dicho ¿era posible que su novio sintiera la necesidad de tener a "el" con el?

\- no quiero hablar de eso

\- dimelo Blaine, quiero ayudarte, realmente lo quiero y para eso necesito entender como es que el aparecio

\- ya te dije que no, no voy a hablar de eso, intento olvidarlo ¿si?

\- Blaine... el me dijo algo, algo que realmente me tiene mal y no quiero creer lo que estoy pensando

\- ¿que te dijo?

Kurt solto aire contenido y entrelazo sus manos mirandolo nuevamente a los ojos - me dijo que el no se ira hasta que realmente tu quieras que se vaya - Blaine abrio los ojos en sorpresa, solto las manos del castaño.

\- ¿que significa eso Blaine? explicame!

\- no quieres saberlo

\- necesito saberlo

\- vas a odiarme, jamas volveras a verme de la misma manera

\- solo dimelo Blaine, no existe nada que puedas decirme para que yo te odie

El moreno lo miro intensamente y con ojos tristes, los mismos ojos con los que lo conocio ese dia en la cafeteria.

\- yo se lo pedi

\- ¿que le pediste? ¿de que hablas? - pregunto al no entender a lo que se referia.

\- esa noche yo inconscientemente le pedi... le pedi que matara a mi padre

* * *

**¿Se lo esperaban?¿Que habra pasado realmente esa noche?¿Blaine no quiere que "el" lo deje? :o ¿Que hara Kurt?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CASI NUNCA SUBO TAN TARDE PERO ES QUE MIS PADRES ME SECUESTRARON ¬¬ HASTA ORITA LLEGUE NO HE NI CENADO, VENGO RAPIDO YA QUE TENIA QUE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO! NO PODRE CONTESTAR REVIEWS MUERO DE HAMBRE AH, PERO LES CUMPLO :3 ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Kurt estaba conmocionado por la confesion que su novio le acababa de hacer, no penso que alguna vez escucharia aquello, si bien sabia que la relacion con su padre no era nada buena tampoco se esperaba que tanto como para que deseara su muerte.

\- por favor, di algo - le pidio el moreno lleno de temor.

\- solo bueno... no se que decir

\- lo sabia, sabia que esto era un error, nunca me volveras a ver de la mism...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintio nuevamente los brazos del mas alto a su alrededor - shhh no, no pienses eso Blaine, amor... todo esta bien, tranquilizate por favor - para esto, Blaine se encontraba temblando en sus brazos, entonces Kurt recordo todo lo que "el" le habia dicho, si Blaine se sentia solo otra vez... lo perderia, lo perderia para siempre y no podia permitirlo.

\- ¿porque odiabas tanto a tu padre Blaine? ¿que te hizo para que... para que desearas aquello?

\- son tantas cosas Kurt

\- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte ¿me lo contaras?

Blaine asintió y Kurt sonrió tomandolo de la mano - vamos a tu departamento, ahi estaremos mas a gusto y Blaine... voy a seguirte amando sin importar lo que me cuentes, tenlo presente - le dio un beso rapido en los labios y vio con alegria como el moreno sonreía, por fin sabría que paso esa noche, por fin sabría que llevo a Blaine a depender de esa otra personalidad pero lo que mas deseaba entender...

Era lo ultimo que "el" le había dicho y esperaba... estuviera equivocado.

* * *

Ambos estaban recostados en la cama del moreno, Kurt esperaba pacientemente a que su novio comenzara a hablar, sabia que no era nada sencillo para el pelinegro pues ni siquiera a su doctora se lo habia dicho.

\- todo comenzó a los nueve años cuando comence a ser un poco obvio por algunas preferencias, mi debilidad por el rosa, los bowties, mi hermanos siempre me compraba una cuando salia, me gustaba combinar mis atuendos, mi papá empezo a decirme que debia vestir con tal cosas, con tales colores que para mi pues no eran lo que me gustaba, el entonces comenzó a sospecharlo, por supuesto yo lo ignoraba

\- tus preferencias sexuales

\- asi es, mi papá entonces cada vez que yo hacia algo "gay" como vestir con una camisa rosa o tener un bowtie sin previo aviso me pegaba - Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido, seguramente el moreno a esa edad ni siquiera entendia porque.

\- me miraba con asco y rechazo, nunca fuimos muy apegados pero siempre hubo un tipo de lazo

Kurt abrazaba al moreno mientras este le platicaba - cuando cumplí trece todo empeoro, los de la escuela me llamaban maricón, mi hermano en mas de una ocasión tuvo que ir a defenderme, yo seguía sin entender y entonces el fue quien me explico lo que probablemente sucedía conmigo, a los trece me di cuenta de mis muy claras preferencias aun cuando ningun chico me interesara aún... no debia ser un genio para saber mi realidad, no me sentia mal con ello, mi hermano me aceptaba pero era claro que mi padre no - dijo derramando una lagrima que Kurt limpio con su mano.

\- entonces ahi comenzo la verdadera pesadilla, le pedi perdon a mi padre por ser como era pero que no podia cambiar, supongo fue lo peor que pude hacer... desde entonces era una tortura, me decia que a base de golpes me quitaria lo maricon, que el no tendría un hijo homosexual

\- oh mi amor no puedo creer que un padre sea capaz de hacer algo asi...

\- el lo hacia, casi todos los dias lo hacia... mi hermano no sabia nada, le temia a mi padre asi que no le conte, jamas lo hice, supongo debi hacerlo, a los 16 comence a escucharlo, esa voz en mi cabeza, hoy en dia no se si era "el" o era yo mismo, pero solo repetia lo mucho que odiaba a mi padre, lo mucho que queria que desapareciera de mi vida, ya estaba harto Kurt, realmente harto, yo no le habia hecho nada! yo no pedi ser asi! yo naci asi...

Blaine era un mar de lagrimas, Kurt no se podia ni imaginar todo lo que su novio habia pasado, el siempre tuvo una perfecta relacion con su padre, incluso cuando salio del closet la siguio teniendo, siempre recibió apoyo y amor de el, nunca lo dejo solo y mucho menos lo maltrato pero lamentablemente su novio no habia contado con la misma suerte.

\- amor calmate, mi amor ya no tienes porque sufrir por eso, ahora yo estoy aqui y tienes amigos... lo que paso con tu padre, bueno, el esta recibiendo su merecido

\- eso es a lo que me lleva a lo que paso esa noche... yo y sabia que algo estaba mal conmigo, en mi cabeza, lo escuchaba, fue haciendose mas seguido escuchar su voz... una tarde yo mensajeaba con Elliot, el es gay tambien asi que nos gustaba molestarnos por mensajes, cometi el grave error de dejar sin bloquear mi celular cuando sali a comprar unas golosinas

Kurt ya se intuia que estaba a punto de suceder - regresé y mi padre me esperaba en la habitación, sentí mucho temor, aun tenía moretones en mi cuerpo de la ultima golpiza que me habia dado, me enseño el celular y pude ver los mensajes abiertos, todo mi cuerpo se tensó en ese momento, mi padre me miraba con odio y asco y entonces corrí.

_Blaine bajaba las escaleras rapidamente pero su padre fue mas rapido y lo agarro bruscamente del brazo logrando que Blaine perdiera el equilibrio y rodara en los ultimos escalones - por favor... de detente - le rogó pero su padre no planeaba hacerle caso._

_\- eres un maldito maricón, dime ya te acostaste con el! eh! eres un asco Blaine, te desconozco como mi hijo - esas palabras dolierón pero ya no era por amor a su padre sino porque ya estaba harto y entonces sucedió..._

**_Solo tienes que pedirlo Blaine_**

_Blaine negaba, no queria escucharlo porque presentía que si lo hacía todo se arruinaria._

**_Sabes que quieres terminar con todo Blaine_**

_Blaine trataba de reprimir sus lagrimas pero estaba tan preocupado, sentia que ya no podia controlarlo, y su padre no lo hacia mas sencillo, tenia esa obsesion por no dejarlo en paz._

_\- eres un maldito maricon! y eso aqui no es aceptable - y otro golpe llegaba, solo que es noche se estaba pasando._

_\- por favor ya basta! padre por favor detente! - le pedia el moreno mientras temblaba._

**_yo puedo acabar con el_**

_Lo escucho decir en su mente, pero Blaine negaba, no, eso no podia salir de su cabeza, ahi tenia que mantenerse._

_\- ¿no te vas a defender? claro que no, los maricas como tu no lo hacen!_

_La madre de Blaine solamente escuchaba en la cocina, Cooper no habia llegado aun, Blaine imploraba por que su hermano llegara y detuviera esto, sabia que si las cosas seguian asi._

_\- mama por favor, deten a mi padre... - pidio mientras seguia arrinconado._

**_sabes que quieres vengarte, sabes que estas harto de la manera en que te humilla, no tienes el valor de detenerlo Blaine... pero yo si_**

_\- no! callate! - grito el moreno._

_\- a mi no me calles insolente - grito el Sr Anderson dandole una patada a su hijo_

_¿Era necesario tanto odio? ¿solo por ser diferente? ¿solo por ser gay merecia ser odiado, humillado y rechazado por su familia? Ni siquiera su madre lo defendia, sabia que ella lo miraba de la misma manera._

**_Aceptalo Blaine... me necesitas_**

_Y si, definitivamente... lo necesitaba._

**_Vamos Blaine solo debes pedirlo_**

_\- por favor padre... deten todo esto, por favor... - No sabes de lo que soy capaz si dejo escapar todo esto_

_\- eres una porqueria Blaine, das lastima aqui implorando como una niña, definitivamente eso eres una maldita puta_

_Blaine entonces se desconecto del mundo real al escuchar eso - hazlo... solo acaba con esto de una vez, callalo! solo callalo!- pidió sin ser realmente consciente de sus pensamientos._

**_Sera un placer_**

Kurt estaba impactado con la historia y sentía un gran odio por el padre de Blaine - despues de eso no recuerdo que paso, solo se que de repente mi hermano estaba mirandome con temor y sorpresa y mi madre con odio mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de mi padre y yo... yo tenia mis manos llenas de sangre ¿lo entiendes ahora? yo se lo pedi! yo quise eso, odiaba tanto a mi padre Kurt que lo queria muerto! ¿que tipo de persona le desea la muerte a su padre? - preguntó llorando.

\- una persona demasiado lastimada Blaine, tu padre fue un monstruo contigo

\- eso no justifica nada...

\- tu solo eres una victima de todo esto... amor no debes dejarte vencer, conoci a "el" y te puedo asegurar que no eres nada parecido a el

\- el es otra parte de mi Kurt

\- no digas eso - le pidió Kurt recordando lo que ese ser le habia dicho.

\- es la verdad, y lo que te dijo... tambien es cierto

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- no quiero deshacerme realmente de el

Kurt se separo de Blaine mirandolo con sorpresa - estas bromeando ¿cierto? - pregunto temeroso pero el moreno negó con la cabeza.

\- lo necesito Kurt, el de alguna manera me hace fuerte

\- tonterias! el es un asesino Blaine! es... ni siquiera se como referirme a el! pero no lo necesitas

\- si lo hago

\- que no! Blaine, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar todo sin necesidad de pedirle ayuda

El moreno se levanto de la cama y Kurt lo siguió - no lo entiendes, no lo entenderas nunca! tu eres fuerte Kurt, siempre has estado seguro de ti mismo, siempre has tenido a tu padre! yo no! yo tuve que depender de otra parte de mi! ¿crees que no lo entiendo? yo lo creé, el es una parte de mi, esa parte que no es capaz de salir porque yo no lo permití, esa parte de mi que odia, que tiene rencor... esa parte que me hace fuerte, me guste o no lo necesito - le confeso completamente alterado.

\- no puedes seguir dependiendo de el! dios... Blaine eso esta mal

\- no puedo evitarlo

\- claro que puedes! si tan solo decidieras hacerlo

\- pues no quiero! el dia en que el se vaya volvere a ser el mismo idiota que se dejaba intimidar por todos, yo tengo lagunas en mi mente pero se que el hizo algo porque de repente los de la escuela dejaron de golpearme, me miraban con temor y se alejaban

\- ¿y crees que eso es bueno?

\- es mejor que estar sangrando te lo aseguro! - le gritó recordando esos dias de escuela.

Kurt solo negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, todo ese tiempo habia pensado que Blaine queria deshacerse de esa otra personalidad pero era todo lo contrario, aunque tambien le temia tampoco queria que lo dejara, tenia la idea equivocada de necesitarlo, Kurt sinceramente no sabia que hacer ni que decir respecto a lo que le acababa de confesar.

\- ahora entiendes porque te dije que no me verias de la misma manera

\- eso es insano Blaine, para ti, para todos... no estas bien

El moreno bajo la mirada pero despues la levanto mirandolo con disculpa - pues asi soy Kurt, esto es lo que soy... no puedo cambiarlo - le dijo cansado.

\- no se... no se si pueda estar con alguien asi Blaine, me era facil creer que necesitabas mi ayuda para deshacerte de el pero no quieres hacerlo

\- dijiste que no ibas a dejarme

\- y tu dijiste que no lo soportabas! y en cambio hoy me dices todo lo contrario!

\- no lo soporto, lo odio, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo necesite

Kurt se llevo la mano a su frente frotandose, no sabia que hacer - es "el" o yo Blaine, pero no puedo estar contigo mientras dependas de el, no es correcto, no esta bien y tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que un dia te vuelvas como "el" no quiero alejarme de ti, te quiero, te quiero demasiado pero esto es mucho para mi - le dijo con los ojos cristalinos, le dolia en el alma dejarlo pero no podia, no habia manera de estar con alguien que... que esta realmente mal.

_**Te lo dije Blaine... te dije que te iba a dejar**_

* * *

**¿QUE PASARA? :O ¿TODO TERMINARA AQUI? ¿QUE CONTESTARA BLAINE?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION! ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN! :3**

**Robinnxc: Blaine tiene que reaccionar, pero es que es dificil! y si, Kurt debe seguir a su lado aunque su punto de vista tambien es comprensible**

**Jeny: nooo Kurt no puede dejar a kurt... no lo dejara**

**JaviHummelMalik: jajajajajajajajajaa no, castracion no xD piensa en kurt :p**

**Gabriela cruz: kurt no abandonara a blaine pero blaine tambien debe poner de su parte**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

Blaine lo miraba con tristeza - lo prometiste, dijiste que no me dejarias! yo no queria decirte nada de esto, tu insististe! - le grito con el corazon rompiendose poco a poco al darse cuenta que "el" tenia razon.

Nadie se quedaria con. Nunca.

\- si, eso quiero pero para amarte y ayudarte, el problema es que tu no quieres ayuda!

\- era de esperarlo, nunca nadie se queda... nadie se queda realmente conmigo

El castaño sintio su corazon achicarse al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras pero tampoco sabia que hacer, no podia simplemente dejar pasar lo que estaba sucedienod con Blaine, lo que el queria era muy equivocado - yo me quedare contigo si me permites ayudarte - le dijo tratando de convencerlo.

\- yo te lo dije, te dije como soy, te dije que era todo un problema y no te importo, nunca te menti!

\- me dijiste que querias deshacerte de el, no que querias mantenerlo contigo!

\- y quiero hacerlo! pero tengo miedo! si hay algo seguro en mi vida es el! porque tu o mi hermano, hasta mis padres me abandonan! todos siempre lo han hecho ¿porque querria que se fuera? mi hermano me apoya pero siempre estuvo ausente, cuando se fue no miro atras hasta que me vio completamente destruido! mi padre me odia por el simple hecho de ser yo y mi madre nunca ha estado conmigo realmente... tal vez te moleste saberlo pero por "el" sigo aqui, mas de una vez estuve tentado a quitarme la vida - le confeso derramando lagrimas.

Kurt recordo que algo asi le habia dicho "el" cuando hablaron, entonces entendio que definitivamente Blaine tenia miedo a la soledad y afrontar la realidad el solo, quiza por eso creo esa personalidad...

Para no estar solo.

\- Blaine, yo estare contigo, siempre... solo debes darte cuenta que esto no esta bien y no es nada sano, puedo comprender hasta cierto punto como te sientes respecto a todo pero eso no justifica nada, esa personalidad que creaste no es como tu, es cruel, es capaz de matar Blaine, solo por eso no es correcto que te aferres a ella

\- es mi parte oscura Kurt, es parte de mi... esto es lo que soy y no puedes cambiarlo, el no se ira

\- el me dijo que lo haria, si tu realmente lo quieres asi

El silencio reino en el momento, Blaine suspiro - ¿como se que te quedaras? ¿como se que no me dejaras? o lo peor... ¿como se si realmente podre deshacerme de el? Kurt, eso puede nunca suceder y tu cansarte de eso, no creo poder con el hecho de que te vayas, si ahora duele no se que como me dejaria mas adelante, cuando... cuando realmente no pueda vivir sin ti - le dijo con voz rota.

El castaño se acerco y lo abrazo fuertemente - confia en mi por favor, confia en lo que tenemos, saldremos de esto juntos, porque te quiero y tu me quieres a mi, si luchamos juntos lo lograremos, Blaine... debes dejarlo atras - le dijo dandole besos en la mejilla.

\- esta bien, lo intentare... solo espero poder lograrlo

\- lo haras amor, lo haras

**_Cuantas veces mas Blaine te rendiras a el... siempre eres tu el que lo da todo_**

Blaine intento ingnorarlo y ponerle total atencion a su situación actual con su novio - ¿no es demasiado para ti? no sera facil Kurt - le advirtio el castaño le dio un beso rapido en los labios y negó con la cabeza.

\- quiero seguir a tu lado, podremos hacer esto, ya lo veras

\- te quiero Kurt, te quiero demasiado, tengo tanto miedo... mucho

\- lo se, lo se bebe pero veras como lograremos superar esto

**_Es solo el principio Blaine... el principio de todo lo que sufriras cuando llegue el inevitable final y otra vez, solo quedaremos tu y yo_**

* * *

5 dias despues

Blaine y Kurt se alistaban para la fiesta que habian organizado unos compañeros en NYADA, el moreno no estaba muy seguro de ir, aunque la invitacion era abierta para cualquiera de todos los estudiantes el presentia que no era bienvenido. Sin embargo, entre Kurt y Elliot lo habian convencido o, mejor dicho, forzado.

\- quita ya esa cara amor, nos vamos a divertir

\- no estoy del todo seguro, Kurt sabes muy bien que la mayoria de NYADA no esta nada comoda con mi presencia, dudo que eso cambie en una fiesta

\- una fiesta donde estaran borrachos o metidos en su propia diversion, tu estaras conmigo, con Elliot, con nuestros amigos que tambien son tuyos

Blaine sonrió pues eso ultimo era muy cierto, ahora tenia mas amigos - esta bien, intentare divertirme como cualquier chico universitario normal - le aseguro.

\- asi me gusta, ahora ven aca que quiero besarte

El moreno se acerco y dejo que los brazos de su novio rodearan su cuello y despues uniera sus labios en un beso tierno lleno de amor, Blaine amaba el toque de los labios de Kurt con los suyos, eran suaves y lo hacian sentir en el cielo, el moreno rodaba la cintura de su novio con sus brazos y con su mano hacia circulos imaginarios en la espalda baja del castaño, sabia que a este le encantaba que hiciera eso.

\- ahora ya, vamos, quedamos de vernos con los demas en la entrada

\- lo se, Kurt... debo serte sincero, hace mucho que no estoy rodeado de tanta gente y yo... siento un poco de temor

El castaño lo miro con dulzura y comprension - estaremos un rato ¿ok? si te sientes incomodo por favor dimelo y nos iremos al cine o a dar una vuelta - Blaine asintió dandole un beso rapido como un "gracias".

* * *

Ya en la fiesta todos bailaban a excepcion de Blaine y Rachel que se encontraban sentados, Rachel porque andaba demasiado cansada por unos ensayos pero no habia querido quedar mal con sus amigos y Blaine porque se sentia algo fuera de lugar ahi, aunque al ver que Kurt se estaba divirtiendo prefirio no decir nada, no queria estropear la salida.

\- deberias de bailar con el - le comento la castaña.

\- hace mucho que no bailo

\- pero estoy segura que el preferiria bailar contigo

El moreno fijo su mirada al castaño y este le sonrió, pudo ver como Kurt pedia con sus ojos que lo acompañara - no lo se - fue su unica respuesta, no se sentia seguro de nada - Blaine entiendo que estes pasando por mal momento, nosotros ignorabamos lo que en verdad te sucedia pero, la unica forma de sentirte normal es actuando normal y tu en el fondo quieres ir hasta donde esta Kurt y bailar con el mientras con eso le recalcas a todos que el es tu novio y de nadie mas - Blaine sonrio antes el apoyo de la ojimarron.

\- anda ve, es mas me olvido de mi cansancio y yo tambien me paro a bailar si tu lo haces

Blaine se levanto y se dirigio a su novio, este sonrio ampliamente y se acerco rapidamente a el - te animaste - le dijo dandole un rapido beso en los labios.

\- tuve a una persona dandome animos - dijo señalandole disimuladamente a Rachel.

\- recuerdame darle las gracias, ahora a bailar, necesito a mi novio ahora mismo por ahi alguien me comento que eres un gran bailarin

\- me imagino que se alguien tiene el cabello negro y es demasiado alto

\- puede ser...

\- hace mucho que no lo hago, deje de bailar hace mucho tiempo

\- pues ahora lo volveras a hacer, anda, impresiona a tu novio

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de las distintas canciones, poco a poco Blaine fue tomando la antigua confianza al bailar y Kurt miraba orgulloso a su novio, Elliot le sonrio desde una esquina, Kurt sabia que habia tenido razon, su novio era un as en el baile, empezo una cancion lenta y ambos se juntaron, Blaine poniendo sus manos en la cintura del castaño y el castaño pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro.

\- te amo Blaine - le susurro en el oído sorprendiendo al mas bajo pero haciendolo sonreir feliz.

\- y yo a ti Kurt, gracias por haberte quedado

* * *

**TODO ESTA MUY BIEN...**

**ESO NUNCA ES BUENO EN MIS FICS XD**

**SPOILER: Regreso de "EL"**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA! HOLIWIS! XD NO PODRE CONTESTAR REVIEWS PORQUE QUIERO ADELANTAR UNOS CAPITULOS DE MIS OTROS FICS, COMENZAR A ESCRIBIRLOS PARA NO VERME PRESIONADA ENTRE SEMANA :O PERO YA SABEN QUE SIEMPRE LOS LEO Y ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE ME COMENTEN :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Blaine y Kurt bailaban tranquilamente, dejandose llevar por la romantica y muy tranquila canción, sus amigos los veían con ternura y emoción, sobre todo las chicas, sonreían al verlos tan felices, Elliot esperaba que su mejor amigo pudiera salir adelante a pesar de sus problemas y tambien esperaba que Kurt estuviera siempre a su lado pues era facil de ver que para el moreno, Kurt era su salvación y su fortaleza.

Poco a poco la gente comenzó a disiparse, ellos no se dieron cuenta de esto, ni de que sus amigos ya se habian ido, la musica continuaba y ellos seguian perdidos en el otro.

\- me gusta tanto estar contigo Kurt

\- a mi me encanta estar contigo Blaine

Ambos se sonrieron como dos tontos enamorados pero a ellos no les importó, solo sabían que en ese momento eran felices y aunque sabían que aún había muchas cosas a las que se tendrían que enfrentar tenían la confianza de que podrían superar cualquier situación. Sin embargo, no se vieron venir lo siguiente, Kurt fue apartado bruscamente de Blaine, ambos se mirarón impactados por el abrupto, dos chicos agarraban al castaño de los brazos, Blaine intentó acercarse pero entonces en medio de los dos se paro Adam, el moreno lo miro con odio.

\- no creo que ahora seas tan valiente Anderson

\- dejanos en paz Adam - le dijo el ojiazul.

\- calla Kurt, esto no es contigo, es con el psicopata de su novio... ese día algo cambio en el y debo admitirlo, fue interesante

Blaine retrocedió al escuchar aquello, no podían estar hablando en serio, detras de el se puso otro amigo de Adam ¿que pretendían?

_**Creo que les interesa conocerme**_

El moreno ignoro esa molesta voz en su cabeza - ¿porque haces esto Adam? nosotros en ningún momento nos hemos metido contigo - dijo Blaine con la esperanza de poder salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

\- ¿ah no? yo recuerdo que me diste una paliza

\- eso fue por tu culpa! - interrumpió el castaño quien tambien estaba temiendo lo que pudiera pasar.

\- ¿y? Anderson se comportó genial, fue todo un salvaje pero lamentablemente en la escuela solo puede ver algunos y esos somos nosotros asi que ahora mismo pagaras por haberte metido conmigo - dijo caminando hacia el ojimiel.

Kurt intentó safarse pero era sostenido fuertemente, fijo su mirada en Blaine quien se encontraba contrariado por las emociones de enojo, miedo, frustración.

_**Sabes que puedo con ellos**_

Blaine negó con la cabeza - alejate Adam - le advirtió pero este le dio un golpe en la mejilla que hizo tambalear al moreno - vamos Blaine, ambos sabemos que puedes hacer mas que esto - dijo el britanico empujandolo.

\- para esto Adam, no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo! - le gritó Kurt, podía ver las reacciones de Blaine en su rostro, estaba teniendo una lucha interna. Eso podía ser realmente mal.

\- oh vamos Kurt deja que el asesino se defienda

**_Los odias Blaine, quieres callarlos, quieres que ellos reciban el peor de los castigos... yo puedo ayudarte, solo dejame hacerlo_**

\- vamos Anderson, no seas un debil...

Débil

Otro golpe se vino pero esta vez en una de las piernas - por favor Adam, deja esto... - pidió nuevamente el castaño, asi como iban las cosas, "el" pronto volvería. Blaine sintió la sangre correr por uno de sus labios por el primer golpe.

\- no eres mas que una maldita escoria Anderson, por eso nadie te quiere en la escuela, eres raro, asesino, perdedor... ¿porque no simplemente te mueres? nadie te extrañaría

Escoria

Perdedor

Asesino

\- Basta... - dijo el moreno deteniendo el puño con el que iba a volver a ser golpeado.

_**Exacto Blaine... Basta.**_

Kurt pudo verlo, todo en camara lenta, como la mirada tierna de Blaine paso a ser una llena de malicia y seguridad, como se puso frente a Adam con una sonrisa torcida y entonces, vino el primer golpe, uno que hizo que el britanico se retorciera de dolor.

\- Anda Adam, demuestra quien es el verdadero perdedor aqui! - le grito mientras le daba un segundo golpe pero esta vez siendo una patada en el estomago, tan fuerte que salio sangre de la boca.

\- Blaine detente! - le grito Kurt

El moreno levanto la mirada y se acerco a Kurt y a los dos que lo sujetaban - sueltenlo - les dijo con voz neutral pero estos no le obedecierón. Entonces tomo una botella que estaba en la mesa cercana a ellos y rapidamene se la estrello en la cabeza a uno de ellos, este cayo inconsciente.

\- pero que rayos... ¿que diablos te pasa?! - grito el otro soltando a Kurt.

\- les pedí algo, no lo hicieron, solo castigue en el momento... y lo mismo va para ti si no te largas

El chico lo miro con temor - estas loco - dijo antes de irse, entonces el moreno se dirigio al castaño.

\- Blaine no esta aquí - le comunicó.

\- ¿porque volviste? ¿porque?!

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se acercó nuevamente a Adam quien solo lo miraba desde el suelo - tu eres la escoria aqui, no tienes ni idea de lo facil que seria terminar contigo en este momento y lo mucho que quiero hacerlo pero... no lo haré, deberías de llamar a un hospital o en serio podrías terminar muy mal - dijo aplastando la mano del britanico con su pie, Adam dio un quejido de dolor.

\- Ya basta! esto no es lo que Blaine quería - le grito Kurt al borde de las lagrimas.

\- sigues tan cegado Kurt... si estoy aqui, es porque el asi lo quiere y lo sabes

Kurt negaba con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptarlo, Blaine no podía estar deacuerdo con un acto tan salvaje, observaba al chico desmayado a su lado y como Adam estaba gravemente herido - eres un maldito psicopata - le escupio con odio. "el" sonrió.

\- somos Kurt, porque Blaine esta de acuerdo conmigo

\- el no...

\- sabes que si, creo que empiezas a darte cuenta de la realidad de esto ¿eh Kurt? yo no soy mas que el lado oscuro de tu novio, somos uno Kurt, el es yo y yo soy el

Y así será siempre.

Kurt negaba con la cabeza porque muy en el fondo el creía lo mismo, Blaine solo había mandado su parte oscura a otro lugar, convirtiendolo como si fuera otra persona pero en realidad eran lo mismo. Temía que quizá, Blaine jamas podría realmente deshacerse de su otra personalidad.

\- me encargaré de que Blaine se deshaga de ti - le amenazó, no descansaría hasta que su novio no tuviera que depender mas de "el"

\- buena suerte con eso Kurtie, la vas a necesitar... pero no puedes culparme por esto que hice, planeaban mandar al tierno Blaine al hospital ¿hubieras preferido eso? no creo que eso te haga un buen novio eh

\- no digas tonterias, por supuesto que no quería eso! pero pudiste haber hecho otra cosa! no... dios, solo miralos! poco falto para que los mataras

\- esa era la intención - dijo orgullos, Kurt entonces se puso delante de el y le dio una cachetada, el moreno estaba completamente sorprendido, no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del castaño.

Un silencio se instalo entre ambos una despues de eso, entonces el moreno se acerco intimidante al castaño pero este no bajo su mirada - Blaine esta molestando pero, creeme... me da mucha curiosidad saber como terminará esto, ¿cuanto mas tardaras en abandonarlo? - preguntó burlon.

\- no lo abandonare

\- solo el tiempo dirá Kurt... no tienes la fortaleza para soportar esto, lo puedo ver en tus ojos, me temes y al hacerlo, tambien le temes a el

El ojiazul iba a responder cuando observo como la mirada fria se disipaba, dejando a la mirada tierna y dulce de su novio - dime que no te lastimo - fue lo primero que dijo el moreno, Kurt lo abrazó agradeciendo que ya estaba de regreso.

\- no, a mi no pero...

Blaine miró a su alrededor y comprendió, solo suspiró resignado - llamaré a una ambulancia, al menos podré decir que fue en defensa propia aunque con mis antecedentes... - comentó preocupado mientras marcaba el número pero Kurt se lo arrebató.

\- yo llamare, tu vete de aqui

\- ¿que? no te dejare solo con esto

\- descuida, todo estará bien

Blaine lo miro preocupado pero Kurt le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, el moreno asintió y se fue, Kurt marcó y explicó la situación omitiendo algunas partes que involucraban a Blaine, colgó y se acercó a Adam, este emitió un quejido antes de hablar debilmente.

\- ¿como... como pu-puedes estar con... alguien co-como el?

\- no es de tu incumbencia! tu detonaste esto! te dije que te detuvieras - le dijo molesto, nada de eso hubiera sucedido que Adam no hubiera sido un completo idiota - lo menos que puedes hacer es quedarte callado, no importa como haya terminado... tu lo empezaste - le dejo claro el castaño.

\- no dir-re nada... pero Kurt... no creo que deb-bas seguir con alguien a-asi

\- callate, no tienes porque meterte en esto

Adam suspiro agotado y entonces lo dijo - quien iba a decir que detras de esa sonrisa... se encontraba un demonio - dijo antes de caer inconsciente, Kurt lo miro con desprecio pero no podía evitar sentir que había algo cierto en eso.

¿Podría realmente vencer al lado oscuro de Blaine?

* * *

**¿que pasará mas adelante? :o**

**estupido Adam... ¬¬**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dia de actualización! aunque probablemente el último por un tiempo... he tenido un poco de problemas para saber como seguir este fic, es la primera vez que hago uno con un trama psicologico así que quiero planearlo bien, y sobre todo, escribir varios capitulos para poder actualizar mas seguido, así que lo suspenderé unas semanas, no lo cancelo, simplemente necesito tiempo para organizarlo bien :)**

**Les agradezco sus reviews!**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

Una vez que Kurt estuvo completamente seguro que tanto Adam como su compañero no peligraban y de explicar en que solo fue un problema de borrachos, se marchó, necesitaba hablar con su novio sobre todo lo ocurrido esa noche, y también, necesitaba entender muchas cosas, o al menos escucharlas de la boca del moreno, estaba realmente asustado y confundido con todo lo que estaban teniendo que afrontar. Llegó al departamento de su novio y tocó, no tardó en abrirle.

\- no pensé que fueras a venir tan tarde - comentó el pelinegro, pues eran pasadas de las 12 am.

\- es necesario... primero que nada ¿estas bien? - le preguntó entrando al departamento, Blaine cerró la puerta antes de contestar.

\- si, lo estoy aunque algo alterado por lo sucedido, te juro que lo último que quería era ocasionar problemas - comentó con un tono de culpa.

Entonces Kurt comenzó a preguntarse si todo lo dicho por "el" no eran mas que mentiras, quizá Blaine ignoraba todo lo que "el" hacia y estaba muy lejos de estar de acuerdo con las salvajadas de su otra personalidad, sin embargo, la duda seguía ahí, y solamente Blaine podría disiparle esa nube de dudas.

\- Blaine ¿serías completamente sincero conmigo?

\- por supuesto aunque... no se a que te refieres - le preguntó confundido por la extraña pregunta del castaño.

\- ven, sientate conmigo - le pidió el mas alto tomando una de las manos del moreno, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, Blaine esperaba expectante lo que sea que quisiera saber su novio.

Kurt no sabía como preguntarle, sentía que si su suposición era equivocada podría realmente ofender al moreno, cosa que no iría nada bien en su relación pero tampoco podía quedarse con la duda - "el" me dijo que tu estas de acuerdo con cada cosa que hace cuando toma por decirse así, el control de tu cuerpo ¿eso es cierto? - le preguntó sin pensarlo mas, espero la respuesta de su novio quien lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- no lo se - fue la respuesta del mas bajo.

\- ¿como? - preguntó desconcertado el ojiazul.

\- es esa la verdad, cuando el toma mi cuerpo o algo así, es como si le estuviera dando permiso para hacer lo que el quiera pero realmente no estoy totalmente consciente de lo que hace, aunque creo que es obvio que no es nada bueno

Kurt lo miró completamente en shock - ¿como puedes decirlo así, tan tranquilo? si sabes que es malo ¿porque le permites salir? - le reclamó pero sin llegar a los gritos.

\- ¿volveremos a tener la misma discusión? entiende, no es algo que yo pueda controlar

\- claro que puedes! tienes que entender que no puedes depender de el

\- no se trata de eso

\- no te entiendo ¿no quieres ser normal?

\- ahora resulta que no lo soy

\- sabes a lo que me refiero

Ambos se miraron molestos, Blaine entonces se levantó y se fue a la cocina, Kurt lo siguió - estabamos teniendo una conversación - le dijo el castaño.

\- la conversación ha terminado

\- no, no ha terminado - contradijo el castaño.

Blaine suspiró cansado - no se que quieres que te diga, solo se que si seguimos hablando de esto, no acabara bien - le dijo Blaine casi en un susurro.

\- quiero que me digas que lucharas contra esto, contra el, quiero que me digas que ya no lo quieres mas en tu vida, solo eso

\- tal vez ya estoy cansado de luchar ¿sabes? luche por la aceptación de mi padre, la cual nunca llego, luche porque mi madre no dejara de amarme por lo que soy y al final me odia, luche por estar a la altura de mi hermano, nunca lo logré, luche durante años para que esos pensamientos horribles no se adueñarán de mi y claramente no funcionó, he luchado por años Kurt, luchas que tu nunca has tenido que pasar y espero nunca lo hagas

\- ¿eso quiere decir que te estas dando por vencido?

\- ¡eso quiere decir que dejes de presionarme! - le gritó molesto pero sobre todo cansado con toda la situación.

Kurt se sorprendió por la reacción de su novio pero entonces vio la mirada perdida del moreno y sus facciones completamente cansadas, entonces entendió que definitivamente todo esto estaba siendo una completa pesadilla para el, para ambos. Quizá realmente no podía luchar contra su otra personalidad, quizá todo era mas dificil de lo que creía.

Se acercó a el por detras y paso sus brazos por la cintura del mas bajo, el moreno se dejo abrazar y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio - lamento todo esto, se que es complicado Kurt... yo estoy realmente jodido, y no me contradigas porque es la verdad, no mereces estar pasando por todo esto - le dijo debilmente.

Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla - nunca creí pasar por nada así Blaine, es cierto... a veces siento que no podré con todo esto pero, te amo Blaine, me he enamorado profundamente de ti y eso ya no va a cambiar, así que pondré todo de mi para poder ayudarte y tampoco rendirme - le prometió.

\- tarde o temprano lo harás...

\- no digas eso Blaine

\- y no podré culparte

Kurt recordó aquellas palabras de la parte oscura de Blaine, que si lo dejaba o lastimaba quizá Blaine se iría para siempre y solo quedaría esa personalidad oscura y fría, no podía permitir aquello, ese chico amable y tierno que estaba entre sus brazos no podía simplemente desaparecer.

\- no voy a separarme de ti amor, solo por favor... prometeme que vas a luchar contra el, no importa que tan desesperado te encuentres, no lo dejes volver

\- no puedo prometerte eso, el es mucho mas fuerte que yo

\- tu puedes controlarlo, tu eres quien manda Blaine, el día que te des cuenta de eso, podrás por fin hacerlo desaparecer

El moreno suspiró - Devon es mi segundo nombre - comentó de repente el mas bajo - eso ya lo se ¿a que viene eso? - preguntó confundido del castaño.

\- quiere que lo llamemos asi, se toma muy en serio eso de ser uno mismo

\- tienes que estar bromeando - se quejó el castaño.

\- al menos ya tiene un nombre

\- eso no esta bien Blaine, en alguno de los muchos libros de mi madrina leí que si le pones un nombre se hace mas fuerte esa otra personalidad

\- yo no se lo puse, el mismo dijo que se llamaría así

\- seguirá siendo "el" para mi

Blaine solo asintió comprendiendo a su novio - creo que... solo me queda agradecerte Kurt, por estar aun aquí a pesar de todo - Kurt le sonrió con ternura, volteo a Blaine para que quedaran de frente - eres una persona maravillosa, solo necesito que te des cuenta de eso y te mires de la manera en que yo te veo - le dijo con amor, por primera vez en lo que llevaban en el departamento, Kurt miro la hermosa sonrisa de su novio.

\- ¿vamos a dormir?

\- ¿te quedaras? - preguntó un poco sonrojado el moreno.

\- ¿quieres que me quede?

\- si

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno, este le presto una camisa y un short a Kurt, unos que le quedaban grandes, ambos se recostaron en la cama, Kurt atrajo a Blaine para que se recostara en su pecho, hace mucho tiempo que Blaine no se sentía tan a gusto y protegido.

\- te amo Kurt y por nosotros, prometo que lucharé

\- me alegra escuchar eso

Y ambos se durmieron, justo despues de que Kurt le diera un dulce beso en la frente a su novio.

* * *

Blaine preparaba el desayuno, Kurt aún dormía, el moreno estaba muy contento, sin duda despertar a lado de su novio había sido algo muy especial para el y estaba de buen humor, se sentía fuerte, había decidido acudir con la psicologa y realmente tratarse, tenía que eliminar a "el" de su mente, hacerlo desaparecer

**_Escucho tus pensamientos Blaine_**

\- no me importa - dijo Blaine contestandole, cualquiera que lo viera creería que estaba loco, por suerte estaba en su casa y con la persona que conocía muy bien su situación.

El momento fue interrumpido al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, Blaine fue a abrir aunque se le hacía muy extraño que alguien ademas de Kurt lo visitara, abrió llevandose una inesperada visita.

\- mamá...

* * *

**:o oh my god!**

**¿que querrá la mamá?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**NOS LEEMOS EN UNAS SEMANAS!**


End file.
